


A Meeting between Yellow & The Wind Mistress

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breastfeeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Cancelation of mission, Career Change, Character Change, Cheating, Cheating Boyfriend, Comparing Breast size of another woman, Cowgirl Position, Deepthinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Masterbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name Changes, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Sex, Resurrection, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Undercover, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sukaku, more commonly known as the One-Tail jinchuuriki, has been extracted from Gaara's body. Meaning that the newly crowned Kazekage, had "died".  While the one who defeated him celebrates (Deidara), he's not finished with the Hidden Sand Village yet.  As the battle between the two sides rage on, he couldn't help but notice a blonde kunoichi (joinin) watching from the ground below.  Now, that Gaara's out of the way, there's no one who can stand in the way of him and a certain female Jonin from the Hidden Sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting between Yellow & The Wind Mistress

Silence. There was nothing but silence within the Akatsuki cave. "Way to go, Deidara", Pein told his subordinate. "and to think you did this all by yourself". "Well, I tell you. It wasn't easy, yeah", Deidara told leader, but not before wiping a brow of sweat off of his face. "Although, I will tell you that I thoroughly enjoyed myself. All I had to do was look for an opening, and I did that by targeting his home, yeah", Deidara told his comrades, about how he created a "work of art" big enough to completely wipeout the Hidden Sand Village.

"For the time, being we need to disappear. Make the world think that the Akatsuki is no more", Pein told everybody within the forest just outside of the Hidden Rain. "Well, I guess I should go to the Hidden Sand Village so people won't know me, yeah", Deidara told himself, knowing full well that no one would suspect the man, who killed the village's Kazekage, would return. But under a different name. "Deidara Suki. I think that's got a nice ring to it, yeah", Deidara told himself before making his long trip (by foot) to the Hidden Sand Village. The place where he took down his second Jinchuuriki. That being the case, he threw away his Akatsuki uniform and changed behind a couple of trees. He was now in a blue vest, with a chain vest underneath. The same one he was before he was defeated by Itachi Uchiha and force to join said group. 

It seemed like just yesterday, but Deidara finally made it to the Hidden Sand. "Not much has changed, yeah", Deidara said out loud. Still lots of sand around and there were people still happy with smiles on their faces. For what reasons, he had no idea. He was approached by one of the Sand's guards. "What's your name and what business do you have with us", the guard asked, kunai in hand. "The name's Deidara Suki, and I'm from the Hidden Steam Village. I'm here because I was attacked by one of the Akatsuki, yeah", Deidara lied to the guard. "Why should I believe you", the guard asked again. 

'Man', Deidara stopped a twitch from forming from this incompetent guard in front of him. 'if I wasn't undercover, I'd throw a spider 'bomb' in his face. It'd be a masterpiece, yeah', Deidara said in his daydream. "Hey, I asked you a question", now the guard was getting annoyed. With a huff, Deidara began his 'story'. "I was attacked by Hidan", Deidara told the guard. "How should...", the guard was about to ask another question before he was interrupted. "Hey, what's going on here?", came a very loud mouthed woman. 

"T...T.....Temari, sir", the guard turned around and stood at attention, fear in his voice. "What's going on here?", Temari never seemed to get the "aggression" out whenever she talked. "I....I...", the guard started, but Temari beat him to it. "You know what? Shut up and let the man in. Or would you like to go up against my fan?", Temari threatened the guard. The thought of going up against Temari and her fan gave him nightmares. 

"O...Ok", the guard answered and with that, he ran off trying to get away from the woman that brought fear with her wherever she went. "Sorry about that. Ever since the Akatsuki attack, we've been under constant alert in case of anything "fishy", Temari told the tall blonde in front of her. "Don't worry about it, yeah. By the way, do you want to get something to eat? I'm not from around here, and I was thinking maybe you could show me somewhere we could get a bite to eat?", Deidara asked . "Sure, why not", Temari responded but not before wrapping her arm around his. 'I could get used to this', Deidara thought to himself, and with that being said the two blondes were off.

"Mmm...This is good. What's is called, again", Deidara asked Temari as he was stuffing his mouth full of food. "It's called Barbeque Chicken Ramen. One of my friends from the Hidden Leaf Village suggested it to me. I originally was disgusted by it. But, I gave it a try and it was pretty good, actually. I can see by the way that you're stuffing your face that you like it too", Temari grabbed one of her wontons and scooped up one of the noodles that was hanging out of his mouth. The two of them sat in silence and ate the rest of their meal, before existing the restaurant. 

Temari wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was growing attracted to this mysterious man, especially when she wrapped her arm around his. "So..", Temari was thinking of a way to start up a conversation with him. "how about I introduce you to my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro?", Temari suggested. The moment that came out of her mouth, Deidara's thoughts froze. 'How did?', Deidara thought to himself. "How did Gaara survive? I heard some bomb guy from the Akatsuki kidnapped him and killed him, yeah", Deidara told her. He knew Gaara died. He was THERE when it happened. 

Now Temari was worried. How did this guy know about what happened? The only ones who knew of what happened were: Baki, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Elder Chiyo. "Originally, Gaara was dead, yes. But Elder Chiyo did some sort of resurrection jutsu and with the help of Naruto Uzumaki, was once again among the living. But in the process, she gave up her own life in exchange", Temari explained to Deidara. Deidara could tell the moment hit her hard, with tears falling from her face. 

Uncharteristically, Deidara brushed her tears away from her face. Almost like he would never what to see tears fall from her again. "It's alright. He's back alive now, isn't he? So shouldn't you take pride in the face the guy didn't succeed, yeah?", Deidara was trying to get her off of the subject, so that he didn't release anything too informative. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you still didn't answer the question. Why don't you want to meet my family?", Temari wondered before getting out of his arms and crossed her arms underneath her chest, exposing more of her breasts to him. 'Concentrate Deidara. She's the enemy', Deidara kept trying to tell himself. He did what he was most know for: He told the truth. "I just don't think it's time. I mean, look, you're village is still trying to recuperate from the Akatsuki incident, and 'The War' was imminent, so maybe we should keep this a secret between the two of us. Well, at least for now anyway", Deidara suggested to Temari, who reluctantly agreed to the proposal.

The two of them made their way into a house that had long been abandoned since who knows when. Temari looked around to see the surroundings that Deidara brought her to. While Temari looked around, Deidara was "checking out" the prize in front of him. Her blonde hair caressing her sexy form, that sexy ass that seemed to taunt him, and of course, those jiggling melons of hers that were so close, yet so very far away. He had to put those thoughts out of his head (well, at least for the moment anyway). Then, he remembered about that fan she had on her back while he was checking her out. If he wasn't careful, he would be on the receiving end of her fan, which wouldn't be a good thing for him.

He sat down on a chair, before closing his eyes in deep thought. He had to plan this carefully. While doing this, Temari decided to take a look around the rest of the vicinity that they were in. A refrigerator. A stove. "Wonder what else in here", she thought to herself and went up a pair of stairs, to continue her journey of wonderment. She turned her head to the left and saw a bedroom and a queen-sized bed. 

"Perfect", she said aloud, thinking of crashing on to it, a little later maybe. "I need a shower", the wind-mistress told herself, and continued her walk hoping that somewhere in this house that there would be bathroom. Yes, the Hidden Sand Village did have its perks, but at the same time, water was scarce, and anytime you find water in village with sand in it, you were considered to be very, very lucky.

She didn't have too much farther to go, because the next room that she entered was indeed, a bathroom. She walked up to the spout and on the side she saw two levers for (hopefully, would be) water. Seeing as she was all by herself at the moment, she decided to play "a stupid little" game of ini-miny-miny-moe. Her game ended with the her forefinger landing on the left lever. She really hoped that meant hot water as oppose to being dumped with a bucket of ice being poured on top of her. She turned the knob and luckily for her, it seemed to be cold but yet hot. 

She gave it another couple of minutes and got her answer. Sighing in relief, she mentally patted herself on the back, as she made the right choice. There was a switch on top of the "hose" where water rushed out of "the head". Deciding that a shower was needed now more than ever (at least for her anyway), she began undressing herself. It started by detaching her fan from her back, and placing right on the side of the stall (this way, if something were to happen, all she would need would be nothing more than a hand-grab away). 

First, She unwound the red strap that went across her stomach. The next thing to go were the hair pins she had in her blonde hair. If she was going to take a shower, it would mightily uncomfortable with the feeling of metal in her hair while she washed herself. Then, she began to unwind the two strings on the back of black uniform (to start with). 

It started with her fingers as they went to her blouse buttons and undid them before pulling it off. She could feel the tips of her breasts harden at the memory of the look in his eyes the two of them made eye contact as he made his way into the Hidden Sand. Trying to shake the experience from her mind, she shook her head and pulled her stockings off of her legs legs before pulling her military pants off. In her haste, she remembered to put her panties before through the bathroom door. She would have died of embarrassment if Deidara had seen her like that (not that she'd admit it or not). 

Her bust was on par with that of a certain Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Since she considered herself just as "one of the guys" in her village, below her breasts, she had a small patch of hair in between her thighs. Yes, she would occasionally shave from time to time, but not on a regular basis. Just because she could, damn it. What she was about to do would put her memories of a certain lazy Chunin with the last name of Nara in his place. 

She remembered the last time that the two of them had seen each other (well since she'd seen him last). She had made it her way to the Hidden Leaf because she and Shikamaru were to do a mission together the following day. She made her to the village via nightfall since she didn't like the feeling her "comrade" thinking of her as being a late woman who never knew or knows how to show up on time. When she got to the Nara compound, thanks to a little assistance to the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura Haruno, she saw something that would be deemed, unforgivable. Her teammate, in bed, with another woman. A woman by the name of Ino Yamanaka. The two of them were obviously naked (thanks to the moonlight shown through the compound's window). After seeing that display, her heart torn in two, she went back to her home so that no one would see just how bad "the sight" had affected her. When Tsunade talked to her, via carrier pigeon, all that Temari told her was that the Nara could keep his cock in place.

Tsunade understood, and canceled the mission. She would take her wrath on the Nara sometime in the near future. Trying to the image of the two Leaf shinobi out of her mind, she climbed into the shower stall and pulled the lever of the hose up and felt the hot water hit her body like a ton of bricks. As the water touched her slight light skin, she began to feel a little naughty with herself. Her hands went to her breasts; squeezing them but not before feeling unbearable heat begin to grow between her legs. “Please... Deidara-Kun", the blonde joinin whispered to herself, feeling both the water and her body grow ever hotter. “Fuck me", where the two lone words that popped out of her mouth. This was a first for her, since the only word(s) that came out of her mouth (when thinking of someone) we're well, nothing. Because she had feelings for Shikamaru, but never to this extent.

Unbeknownst to her, the blonde god that she had been fantasizing about, had removed himself from the chair that he had been sitting on, and began to look for her. Deidara was about to enter the bedroom that Temari had been in earlier, until her felt the sound of running water. The only place that came to his mind: The bathroom. “Deidara-Kun", The blonde-headed screamed as the single statement pushed her over the edge and her eyes shot opening as she felt her sweet honey covering her two fingers. 

She tried her hand to multi-task as her left index and middle fingers began pinching and toying with her nipples. The sensations she put herself through were enough it cause her body to go limp as her back gave against the stall wall, making her ass the tile floor. The long legs of the joinin spread out as she tried to clear her mind. She had to clear her mind before she met Deidara again, who she didn't know was on the other side of the bathroom door, (while she was pleasuring herself).

Temari stepped out of the shower after turning the hot water off. Temari took a deep breath and sniffed her fingers. The smell of what she had done to herself had thankfully vanished. She could still feel that she was a little sensitive, even after pleasuring herself with that vivid fantasy. As she leaned down to put her clothes back on, she heard a thunder sound on the other side of the door. "Temari-Chan, is everything alright?", came a voice that she had known all too well. Quickly, she covered her mouth, silencing a four letter word rhyming with stuck. "Everything's fine. Just get me a minute, ok?", she heard Deidara make a humming sound, signifying that he understood her question, and waited for her to get out off the bathroom.

But then, an idea popped into her head, grabbing the white towel that she had brought into the bathroom with to try out, she wrapped around her sexy waist, containing her most private of parts (breasts and pussy included). With her plan set in motion, it was time set forth plan "getting laid" to start. "Co..come on in", Temari said, not believing that she was stuttered at such when it wasn't needed. She heard the turn of the doorknob, and reluctantly, the bomb expert made his way into the abandoned bathroom that had occupied by the most beautiful woman in the history of the Sand (in Deidara's mind). 

Deidara turned his head to side, to avoid his gaze at her "eyes" and not the ones in her head. "What's the matter?", Temari asked sweetly as she brushed her hand up against Deidara's right cheek on his face, but before slapping a cheek on his ass, causing Deidara's face to turn a bright red, but not before backing away from her. Away until he was pressed against a part of the bathroom wall, stopping his way backwards. "So", Temari started before folding her arms across his chest. There was nothing but silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes, but to Deidara it felt like an eternity. "What do you think?", Temari asked. Deidara, not getting the point, wondered with a curious look on his face. "What do I think about what", Deidara asked before throwing his arms up. "This", Temari asked before gripping her hands on the towel around her waist, releasing it, and letting it fall to the tile below. Exposing herself in front of him.

Kurotsuchi's breast size had nothing on Temari. In fact, Temari's size made Kurotsuchi's look like grapefruits. They just looked tantalizing and tasteful that Deidara couldn't help but drool and the thought of having his way with them. Then, it hit him. She was offering herself to him, and on a silver-platter to boot. As if he was in a trance, he began his slow methodical walk towards the female joinin, wanting to make this experience pleasurable for not only him, but for her as well. He walked the few steps that were required before they met face to face. 

It started with Deidara grasping her face so that she couldn't escape the tongue that made its way into her mouth. The feeling was so pleasurable that all Temari could do was wrap her arms around the bomber's head, (keeping him in place). Taking a moment, so that the two of them could catch their breaths, Deidara stripped both his thong and his pants away, revealing a cock that was just begging for attention. 'How this going to fit inside of me?', Temari asked herself. Deciding to push that thought out of her mind (for the time being), Temari started by slamming her bosom in between his face, essentially trapping him in place. He managed to get his face free, then both of hands. Then brought one of his hand mouths, and lowered it to her midsection where he cupped and started kissing and licking the underside of her breasts while simultaneously licking her nipples while caressing them with his fingertips. "How about we take this to the bedroom, yeah", as he continued to tease the joinin's breasts the tips of his fingers. "AHH, yes", Temari managed to get out of her mouth, too overcome by the pleasures flowing through her young body. Deidara carried her bridal style through the hallway, and got the duo on to the queen-sized bed in the blink of an eye, before continuing where they had left off. 

Almost turning numb from the feeling of the large breasts and pressing his lips into the softness of the orbs, he squeezed them before fully standing up and kiss her cheek for a minute before returning his kisses to the underside of Temari's chest. "Mmm," Temari purred into his mouth, immensely enjoying his gentle ministrations that were so different from Shikamaru careless groping. Spurred on by Temari's response, he brushed his thumb over her sensitized nipples, feeling them harden and distend beneath the calloused pad. His gentle teasing only caused her to seek his mouth more desperately, her kisses becoming increasingly heated and needy, but when he let the mouth on his palm suck on the rosy bud, Temari practically squealed into his lips.

"This is your last chance Temari. If you say yes, I can't promise I'll be able to stop, yeah." Considering she could feel her pussy was pulsating in anticipation of being filled, she most definitely was not going to back out now. She did the only thing that she could think of at the time. She shouted, "GODS, just get on with it," Temari screamed at him. If there was one thing that she hated, whether it was with friends, family, or in this case lovers, when they refused to give/get her want she wanted. In this case, to have her body completely and utterly, fucked.

As Deidara was about to continue, he stopped his actions on her. "D-Deidara?" she uttered breathlessly as he felt his hot breath wash over both of her breasts and his nose nudge at her inner thigh. He was looking at her again, his blue eyes as intense as ever and she felt a pleasurable ripple pass through her just from the meeting of their gazes. "Open up for me, Temari" he said huskily and Temari swallowed hard as she felt the lips of his hands resting on her sensitive nipples. Hesitantly, almost shyly, the blonde-haired woman spread her legs for the missing-nin, displaying dark folds that were visibly throbbing in need. Deidara could believe the sight of her naked and bare to him. He felt his member twitch at the sight that was bestowed upon him, for although he'd had the pleasure of feeling those slick walls against his fingers, he hadn't yet had the opportunity to see them.

"Deidara, I need you. Please touch me", Temari had been reduced to nothing than a heaping pile of pleasure. Her needy moan was what that snapped his out of his daze and one glance at her face told him she was more than ready for him. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he ordered gently and Temari complied, by putting her legs on his shoulders, making her pussy was as accessible to him as possible. 

Like a drug. That was the feeling that Deidara got as he inhaled her musky, womanly scent. The tiny pink bud above her opening looked painfully swollen but he knew a trick or two that would ease her discomfort. Shifting his eyes to her face, he leaned forward and let his tongue sweep over her throbbing clit, while he grabbed a hold of her hips so that she could move away from him or his tongue. With every stroke of his tongue sent her soaring, and considering he was using three of them, Temari no longer had the capacity for rational thought, only the ability to feel the short and long strokes of his tongue(s). Deciding to up the ante, the hands on her hips, were brought to the unattended breasts on her chest. His mouth on her clit. His left mouth on her left breast, and his right mouth on her right breast. The triple stimulation attack was too much for her body to handle. 

"Deidara! Oh god…DON'T STOP!", Temari moaned to her lover. Whether it was painful or enjoyable, she didn't know. All she did know was that she didn't want it to stop. But, then. She felt something about to burst inside of her. Before she knew it, his head was replaced by his eight-inch monster of a cock. He inserted it inside of her, breaking her virginal barrier in the process. Once she got over "the loss", she nodded in approval, giving him the sign to continue with what he was doing. Faster and faster becoming harder and harder. She could feel the invisible spring deep in her womb coiling ever tighter as he continued to pump deep, but still gentle, carrying her closer to her impending release.

She was squeezing him so deliciously tight, her pussy becoming more of a liquid hot vice as it clamped and clenched him in the most amazing ways. Though he had great control over his body (specially the lower part), he was fast approaching his limit. "Come for me Temari," he whispered huskily into her ear, feeling her shiver at his words. "Give in to me, release for me," Deidara asked Temari pleadingly. No other words were necessary. Then, suddenly something within her gave way, and her vision which had tunneled to black was suddenly alight in blinding white. Colors flashed in and out of her mind. The spring in her core finally snapped against the pressure. Temari looked up at him, her face flushed and her hair mussed, but her dreamy smile told him she was completely satiated and satisfied. "You up for one more round, yeah?", the criminal asked the wind mistress. Oh, what the hell? What would one more round with the clay bomber do to her?

Without a thought, Temari nodded in agreement, (since her mouth was out of action from all that the two of them had put the other through). Deidara leaned back, so now he was now on his back on the bed. He grabbed a hold of her hands, and positioned her on top of his cock. If she thought the last position that they did felt good, then this position brought their experience to a whole different level. 

The sight of Temari on top of his cock made her look like more of a goddess than she already was. Temari pressed her hands up against Deidara's chest to balance herself, while did the same as he grabbed a hold of her hips so that she could feel every inch of him pounding inside of her. Deidara let out a husky growl as he gripped Temari's ass while she wrapped her arms around him before she began moving her hips as Deidara thrust into the warmth. 

Deidara rode Temari (with all that he had in him)as his thrusts outmatched her rolling hips and still had her arms wrapped around him for supporting balance as he let go of her rear cheeks and gripped her waist while he continued pounding into her; the sensation of her tightening inner walls milking his length thrust by thrust. She couldn't keep up with Deidara's thrusts although she still did her best to move her hips in tandem to his form; not wanting him to do all the work and also gain some more pleasure from her lover. Temari go a dreamy look in her eyes while her newly acclaimed boyfriend continued to ram his length with her pussy both tightening and milking his shaft.

"AHH", the two of them shouted at the same time. The mix of Temari's juices coating Deidara's lower body, and the feel of Deidara's cum within her body was enough to almost make her want to pass-out. Key word being; Almost. Using the last of the strength that the two of them had, the moved on to their sides, deciding to take a nap with one another. The future could wait until the morning, but right now, the two blondes just wanted to enjoy each other's company. That being said, Deidara wrapped an arm around her midsection, and Temari put used one of her hands and put it over his hand, keeping him in his place until they woke up again.


End file.
